Life:NOT so SIMPLE
by krystalus
Summary: Krysii moves from the city to ForgetMeNot Valley and thinks that she is going for an easier life then in the city. She is in for a big surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**New Life: Chapter One:**

Krysii left her house in the city to go live with her fathers friend Takakura who lives in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Krysii could sence that Takakura had been through some terrible stuff in his life. He always seemed so serious and lonely all the time.

I wonder what happened to him to make him act like that all the time 

**Nobody thought that Krysii would make it after growing up in the city but she had different plans for the life ahead of her. She thought that it would be prefect she would meet the perfect guy and have children and make many friend. She would defiantly leave her terrible city life behind her. 'Forgive and Forget' was what her father always use to say.**

"**I'll tell you know this life is not going to be an easy one if you ever want to leave just tell me and I can walk you back to the city the day after you tell me that you want to leave." This was one of the many warnings that Takakura was going to give her **

_Does everyone think that I wont be able to handle this life. The city had to be worse then some farm. I'm sure everyone is kinda' nice here not as bad as in the city._

"Here I will show you around the farm now. I also have 2 surprises for you." He said it so seriously Krysii wasn't even excited about the surprise.

"**That sounds nice." Krysii said dryly **

**Takakura lead her around the farm he started with his house it was very plain and right near the entrance of his farm. He had one picture in it of a very attractive young women. _He must have lost her or he would have told me about her when I came I would have already met her._ Then they came to the Food Storage building her told her what it was for. "You can drop of any produce you want me to sell for you in the city but make sure you keep enough so that you can eat healthy meals. Any parishable can go in the freezer especially for salads and fruit in the winter." _Sounds easy enough I'm sure that I can do this._ Krysii nodded and they left that building. **

**The next building was the barn as they walked in they saw a cow. "That is the surprise I wanted you to have make sure you take care of her and she will give milk for 40 days (a year). You can give her a name." Takakura said with as much energy he had used all day. "I'll name her Splat because of the spots pattern." _It not to bad of a name._ Then the got to the tool shed that had all of the tools for farming and animal care in it. Finally they got to another house. "This will be your house you can decorate it how ever you like just keep it clean and I won't care." Takakura said coolly. "Thank you it is lovely I can really decorate it how ever I like really." Krysii said with excitement. "Sure why not I don't really care." **

**The house wasn't much it had a bed a journal a old fasion looking TV a small modest kitchen and a table. It also had a record player_ how old is this place. Gosh._ A side table and a dresser.**

**As they walked outside 2 puppies ran up to them one pointy eared mutt and one floppy eared mutt. "This is your other surprise these dogs have been hanging around here is you pick on the other one will go to a nice family either in the city or right here in Forget-Me-Not Valley."**

"**I want the pointy eared one and I guess that I will name it Poco." Krysii said with so much happiness in her voice it was almost squeaky. **

"That's fine just keep it away from me I will build it a house." Takakura said with the mention of more work droning his voice out so he mumbled. "Thank you." Was all Krysii could say.

**The last building was the chicken coop and there was nothing in it but a water troft, an incubator and a place to put chicken feed.**

**As they finished the tour they past the pasture were the animals could stay during the day as long as it wasn't raining. **

**Finally the day was over and Krysii could sleep she was tired after walking all the way here and then coming to a new home (hopefully that is what it would be) and learning everything about the farm. She even already had 2 pets a cow named Splat and a dog named Poco. The minute her head touched the pillow she was out like a light.**

**She woke up to the sound of hammering at 5 o'clock in the morning and realized maybe this life wasn't so simple after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the neighborhood: Chapter Two 

After being rudely awoken Krysii decided that it would probably be a good idea to get up. She was so pissed at Takakura thinking that he probably did it on purpose so that he didn't have to go in and actually wake her up seeing how he is a non-social person.

"Hello Krysii" was the first thing that Takakura said when she walked out the door. _Great he thinks that i'm actually happy to be up this early ya right my alarm wasn't even supposed to go off for another 3 hours. I at least thought that he would give me a break for the first 2 days._

"I guess that I will go check on Splat and Poco where is he anyways I haven't seen him." Krysii said

"He is in the barn I got him to go in last night so he wouldn't run away after he gets this nice dog house and a warm meal though I wouldn't worry about him running away he will know that he is safe here."

"Ok that makes it easy then I only have to go to one place not like ten to find Poco. I can also feed Splat and put her out to pasture while I'm in there."

"Like I told you before it will not be as easy as it is now when time goes on you will have to learn to get up early and be able to walk a lot and take care of other things than yourself."

"I know, I know. I'm sure that I can do it. No biggie."

She has guts just like her father was all that Takakura could think at that moment.

Hey look I got Takakura to talk more then I have heard him talk the whole time that I was here. Well maybe ill do this old man some good. Maybe he will become more social and maybe even get a girlfriend.

"As soon as you're done with the animals I'll take you around the town to meet the other residents of Forget-Me-Not Valley. So don't drag your feet and hurry. You're going to have to know how to do that anyways to make it on this farm." Takakura yelled after a skipping Krysii

The minute that Krysii walked into the door of the barn she was knocked over by a cow gone mad. Well actually Splat was being chased by a very tiny dog which had to be Poco. Krysii joined in on the chase and finally caught up to Poco and grabbed him by the collar. At that moment she felt like throwing the dog out of the barn but decided instead to tie him to the barn wall not knowing if he would run away if she threw him out of the barn.

_Taking care of these two together is not going to be an easy thing seeing as how Poco feels the need to chase Splat. I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled the chain off the wall and started the chase again._

Krysii milked Splat gave her some fodder and brushed her coat after she dug through the tool shed trying to find the brush. Then she got some dog chow for Poco and after he finished his meal she shoved him outside into the fenced pasture with Splat and he started the chase again. She decided to let Poco get tired and then she would start training him tonight if she wasn't too tired when she got home.

When she walked outside of the barn Takakura was waiting at the entrance to the barn looking very upset but Krysii decided not to ask knowing that I might just make him make upset.

"Come on lets go. If it isn't too much trouble I would like to ask you if you could chip in like 50 to 100 dollars every month kind of like a rent. The bank just called and said that I am not doing to well on paying off the farms mortgage. Takakura said sounding kind of embarrassed.

"That would be no problem at all as long as I have enough money for my own needs encase I decide to visit one of my friends someday soon." Krysii said.

"Yes as long as you can pay if you start to have trouble though I won't mind to much. Just try to keep a good income and you wont have to much trouble."

"Thanks you and I will try to keep a steady rent coming in so you wont have to give up your farm."

"Thanks you Krysii."

They walked the rest of the way into the center of the village in silents which was hard for Krysii to do but she didn't want Takakura to feel uncomfortable about the whole rent thing.

When they got into the village they ran into Mustafa first. Before they got right up to him or at least in the range of hearing Takakura told Krysii that he was one of the three single young men that live in Forget-Me-Not Valley and that there weren't very many young men in the village to choose from so she doesn't have a wide variety.

"Hi my name is Gustafa and I live over there on the hill that leads down to the ocean." Gustafa sang to her

"Hello nice to meet you. I'm Krysii I just moved hear from the city and I live with Takakura."

"That is cool sister nice to meet you see you again later."

"Nice to meet you too." and then she was swept away by Takakura who was in a hurry to get this done so that he could finish his chores.

"Ok I think that I am going to cut our introductions short and just let you meet the single guys and people that you will need to talk to a lot more then others you can meet the rest on your own." Takakura said before pushing her to the first house.

"This is Rocks house he is the second single guy you will meet."

"Ok should I go meet him myself or are you coming in with me."

"You should go do this yourself I will wait right here for you so don't be to long OK."

"I wont be to long."

Krysii walked into the house and almost tripped over a very handsome blonde boy. _I guess this is Rock he seems kind of lazy._ She pulled her self off the ground and went over to introduce herself to him.

"Hello my name is Krysii I just moved here and am living with Takakura."

"That is cool. I'm Rock nice to meet you. Just to let you know I am sooo cool and good at milk guzzling if you want to see which one of us is better come over sometime soon." Rock said

He must be self-centered to seeing as how he is so into himself didn't even really let me say anything I'm thinking he doesn't know how to win a girl over to bad ill never come over here again unless I am desperate he was kind of hott.

"Bye and I don't think that I will be coming back here again any time soon." Was all Krysii said before she walked out the door to meet Takakura outside of Rocks house.

"Now we are going to the Bar you can go there anytime you like and buy and kind of drink that you want but you have to be able to pay. Griffin and Muffy live here." Takakura said before shoving her inside.

Is that all he is going to do today shove me around. First he wakes me up at the crack of dawn then he goes around town shoving me everywhere how nice. Could this day get any worse?

When Krysii walked in to Blue Bar which Griffin owned she saw two girls making out which she had to admit turned her on a little bit. She went over to them and tapped the blonde one on the shoulder. The Blonde looked at her embarrassed and then introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Muffy and this is my girlfriend Nami sorry that you had to walk in and see that but sometimes we can't help ourselves." At that they both giggled.

"Hi I'm Krysii I just moved in with Takakura I moved from the city." Was all krysii could manage to stutter still trying to get over the scene she walked in on

Then she stumbled out of the bar before realizing that she hadn't meet Griffin but decided to do that later thinking of how Muffy and Nami were probably back at it again. SO she walked out and got dragged al the way across the village to Vestas house. This was were bachelor number 3 lived.

"Ok this is were Marlin the third and most unsocial single guy lives and also meet Vesta while your in there she will sell you seeds to plant."

"Ok i'm going stop being such a control freak."

Krysii walked into there shed and found Vesta she was a very chubby women and looked very busy so Krysii decided to leave with out bothering Vesta so she quietly backed out of the door and closed it quietly so not to disturbed her.

Then she passed Takakura in a run so he wouldn't be able to say anything to her as she passed. The she got to Vestas fields and saw Marlin. He was so hott. She went up to him and introduced herself to him the way she did to everyone else.

"Hi I'm Krysii I just moved from the city to live with Takakura." Krysii said quietly

"That is cool I am Merlin you should come back later though and we can talk if you cant though I would understand." Marlin said

" I think that I can and if I don't I will be back tomorrow to see you."

"That would be nice how about tomorrow so that we can talk longer tomorrow is my day off I can even come over tomorrow and wake you up if you like." with that Marlin gave her a hug and Krysii returned it

When Krysii got home it was getting dark and she was tired after being woken up so god damn early that morning so she went to sleep dreaming of Marlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys im sorry but I have decided to start another story and I cant concentrate on 2 at a time so don't get amd at me and understand if anyof you ever would review then yes I would defiantly try to take on two stories at once but I just had a wonderful idea of a new story come into my head so ya ull have to wait unless I get like I don't know 5 more reviews and they cant be from the same person im not that stupid even thought sometimes I can be hehe well ya what ever..

Krystalus


End file.
